The Mentor
by chromiumvanadate
Summary: What does it take for two world-famous crime-fighting teens to mature into seasoned heroes? Kim and Ron may have met many people in their adventures, but will this new character temper their ideals... or break them? Set between 'Graduation' and Kim Ron's (expected) entry into GJ as official agents. Warning: Occasional darkness and philosophical ramblings.


Hey guys, so this is my first crack at writing a fanfic, so do bear with me as I try to settle into a comfortable writing style.  
This story aims to explore the time in between 'Graduation' and Kim+Ron's first stepping out into the 'working' world (if one could call a job at GJ a normal career that is). Aside the usual college capers, we'll delve into some experiences that will shape Team Possible away from the innocence of their teenage years and into the inevitably speckled personalities of a world-saving hero team.

 _The Mentor_ be told through narrative, flashback, and the occasional first-person log. Stay tuned as more chapters come - I'll try to keep a decent upload schedule for you followers.

And the ever-imperative disclaimer: I do not own _Kim Possible,_ nor any references to the series/franchise that may be mentioned in the following chapters. References to other real-life entities are in no way related to the actual entity itself.

Rated 'T' for some darkness and for the sporadic philosophical ramblings that will put some (I hope not too many!) to sleep. Enjoy!

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Present Day, 2200 hours local time. Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean_

The sleek, dark jet descended, coming to a landing on the latest aircraft carrier to grace the fleet of Global Justice. Before the swiveling VTOL engines had completely shut off, the door of the jet opened and two figures walked briskly to the 'island' of the carrier. The two-person team, comprised of one particular world-famous red-headed heroine, and her blond-haired partner, now a master of the mystical art of Monkey Kung-Fu, knew better than to keep their boss waiting. Moreover, it _was_ getting rather late.

They strode towards an open hatch, where the shadow of a waiting figure was outlined by the brightly-lit corridor behind her. Even from afar, the aura of perpetual tension was obvious around the chief of the only independent crime-fighting organization in the world.

"Well, Ronald, Kimberly, congratulations again on a job well done - from radio traffic I gathered the mission was highly successful. However, as you know we need the complete details surrounding Operation _Goliath_. It was and still is a shock to GJ that such a heinous plan was almost successfully accomplished without us even knowing about it. Do you have the required information?"

"Thanks Dr. Director – for a while the sitch was kinda touch and go… but it worked out in the end." World-famous teen hero-now-GJ agent, Kimberly Anne Possible smiled as she took out a small flash drive from her pocket; "All the intelligence we need is right here. And as you've heard, that Chinese splinter organization received a calling card they _won't_ forget." Kim smirked inwardly as she wondered how long Team Possible's most recent targets would need to recoup their materiel losses. If ever.

"That's a welcome relief." the director said as some of the tension around her seemed to disappear. "These hackers are getting good; their cybertech skills are giving us a good run for our money. Even your Dr. Wade wasn't able to crack the firewall protecting their data."

"Well Ma'am, the Chinese are known for their walls after all." the other visible member of Team Possible quipped (Rufus, recently being prone to seasickness, had declined to go on this mission – and not even the incentive of a Grande-sized Chimurito was enough to lure him along). Once seen as the sidekick/buffoon of the team, Ronald Dean Stoppable had undergone an extensive training regimen to hone his Mystical Monkey Powers at the secret Yamanouchi School in Japan. At the same time maturing into a well-built and (slightly) more deliberate man, thanks to the inevitable experiences of life, Ron had been considered as Kim's complimentary equal for some time now. The character traits that he defined as his 'Essential Ronness' would still show from time to time however. "And I don't think Wade would take kindly to that last remark too, Dr. D. In his defense, he's stopping by a conference in Beijing next week to get the latest scoop on Chinese cybertech."

Dr. Director stiffened at that offhand remark, then relaxed again as she remembered the personality traits of her most elite team in Sector 02 of GJ's jurisdiction. "Hmph. Well, at least the Chinese government won't be deceived into declaring nuclear war on India anytime soon now. Again, job well done, you two. We'll make the debrief short as it's late; but there is one more thing I need to talk about with you two before you turn in for the night. Come meet me in my office at 0000 hours; that should be ample time for you to debrief with the staff and have a good relaxing bath before seeing me."

"Will do, Ma'am." Kim gave her boyfriend-now-fiancé a playful squeeze on the arm to let him know exactly just how she intended to go about with _that_ bath as they made their way to the Operations Department of the ship.

 _Two hours later_

"Ah, come in. I trust that you two have had a chance to wind down?" said the chief of Global Justice as Kim and Ron entered her office, the two exchanging knowing smiles in the process.

"Yes Doctor Director, Ron and I did have some quality time to unwind after that long stint in Taiwan. Now what was the sitch that you wanted to see us about?"

"Well" as the expression of the director changed.

"Is something wrong Ma'am?"

"No, no, all is proceeding well at the moment. It's just, that this concerns something, or _someone_ , who was rather… _close_ to the two of you.

As you might recall from our standard operating procedures, some GJ incidents are classified for a range of two to four years at the highest level after the conclusion of the events of the incident, depending on the nature of the said incident. After this period, all files will be accessible to the entirety of GJ for use in the planning and operations of other departments." Dr. Director paused for a moment, then continued:

"This incident was severe enough that it received the maximum four-year period for fear that it would be leaked to our enemies' advantage. As it is, at 0000 hours tonight that period expired, and the files, and the logs of the agent involved, will soon be accessible by the main GJ network. However, as I mentioned, this incident involved the both of you as well.

I thought it only fair that you had the first chance to review and perhaps correct any information in the files that would be released… in honor of your friend's memory."

By now the two members of Team Possible had their hand tightly holding the hand of their partner's. They knew who the director was referring to.

Four years ago Kim and Ron had graduated with flying colors from their University, gaining their respective degrees, college growth experiences and trainings to be the elite GJ agents they were today.

But they gained something else that ensured the survival of Team Possible – the maintaining of those pure and heroic ideals within them that were so often shot down in other heroes as they were broken and corrupted by the world – a green-skinned ex-villainess (now residing peacefully in Canada with a blue-skinned scientist) being a prime example. But as with many things of this life, what is gained is exchanged for something lost.

Here, the loss was that of a friend and mentor.

"Dr. Director…" Kim spoke, the proverbial lump in her throat audible in her voice.

"Thank you. We'd known him for five years before he died. We were as tight with him as we were… are now with our Middleton High friends. He was almost like an elder brother to us. When he left… _that_ was so the drama for us all."

"I know, Kimberly." the director spoke, a tinge of sorrow breaking through her usually cool armor as she reminisced on the tragedy that was one of her best agents. One that she had trusted to bring the best out of the two people sitting in front of her now, when they were still young.

One that had pioneered the trail of heroism that brought crime worldwide to its knees.

One that had, in the end, betrayed her, Team Possible, and most of all, himself.

" _The most common form of despair is not being who you are."_

 _Soren Kierkegaard_


End file.
